Series 23
* Tracy Blagdon |composer(s)=Chris Renshaw |narrator(s)= * John Hasler * Joseph May |no_of_episodes=20 |previous=Series 22 |next=Series 24 }} Series 23 of Thomas & Friends will begin airing in September in the UK, and began airing on 18 May 2019 in the US. Production Mattel has green-lit a new series and several specials for Thomas & Friends that will premiere in 2019. Production has begun on the 23rd series that will consist of 20 x 11-minute episodes as well as three 20-minute specials following the recent revamp of the series. The series is once again, split into two halves: one half with Thomas travelling around the world, and one half taking place on the Island of Sodor. Along with more episodes set in the previously visited China, India and Australia, Thomas will also visit two new countries, Italy and Brazil. Episodes Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Rosie * Stanley * Glynn * Ashima * Rajiv * Raul * Shane * Yong Bao * Gina * Nia * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Diesel * Den * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Fernando * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Winston * Victor * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Bertie * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (excavator) * Max and Monty * Kevin * Ace * Cassia * Emerson * Owen * Sir Topham Hatt * Jenny Packard * Sir Robert Norramby * Charubala * The Grumpy Passenger * Albert's Wife * Butch (does not speak) * Ryan (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Skarloey(cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Judy and Jerome (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Carly (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Stephen (mentioned) * Tamika (mentioned) * King Godred (mentioned) Belle, The Chinese Diesel, Lei and Isla are likely to appear. Characters Introduced * Gabriela * Lorenzo * Gustavo * Beppe * Darcy * Brenda * Ester * Stefano Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Glynn, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, and the Grumpy Passenger * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as James and Toby * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley and Kevin * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Tim Whitnall as Max * Rasmus Hardiker as Monty * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * David Bedella as Victor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Peter Andre as Ace * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Gabriel Porras as Emerson and Fernando * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, and Max * Rob Rackstraw as James and Monty * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * David Bedella as Victor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Peter Andre as Ace * David Menkin as Jack * Keith Wickham as Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Gabriel Porras as Emerson and Fernando * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long Trivia * This will be Andrew Brenner's final series as head writer. Gallery File:Series23Promo.jpg File:Series23NewEpisodesPromo.png File:Series23IndiaPromo.jpg Source * https://twitter.com/FlattenedFunnel/status/903243950412013568 * http://kidscreen.com/2018/05/30/mattel-orders-more-thomas-friends/ * https://twitter.com/SiFansite/status/1148191583336042496 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Future Releases Category:Series